


you got what it takes to set me free

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, How Do I Tag, Mentions of the rest of the team - Freeform, Not Beta Read, ashmin, what I want to see on 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon stopped a few metres away, watching them.<br/>Raina was okay and that was all that mattered.<br/>He wanted to tell her how happy he was that she wasn’t injured.<br/>He wanted to tell her that if something happened to her he wouldn’t survive.<br/>But he had no right to do that. </p><p>(aka what I want to see in 1x12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got what it takes to set me free

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> This is late Christmas gift for all ashmin shippers (especially great fellow shippers on tumblr :))
> 
> ('Say it right' by Angus & Julia Stone)

 

Simon was staring at the destroyed building with emtyness in his stomach and his head.

He didn’t feel anything. 

‘Alex, who was inside?’ he asked, his voice hollow ‘Was everyone inside?’

Alex didn’t answer but Simon heard Nimah’s gasp and suddenly he felt like cold panic started growing up inside him, making him lost his breath.

They were all staring at the operation centre and then, suddenly and without any warning, they started to run.

The fire was almost gone but the place was still filled with firemen, police and medics.

‘Is that Shelby?’ Natalie asked, pointing one of the ambulances. She and Alex ran toward it but Simon and mag stayed, bonded with the same feeling. They looked at each other and found in each other’s eyes the same fear they were feeling. 

Simon checked every ambulance in the area nut he didn’t find Raina. Inside his head hope that she was alright was fighting with fear that something had happened to her. He was trying to keep himself calm but fear was clenching his heart with it’s cold, merciless fingers. 

And then he saw her.

She was standing next to a police car, talking to an officer. She was covered with dust but despite that she was looking fine. The feeling of relief overwhelmed him but he still could feel something strange in his chest, something that was making it hard to breathe.

He took a few steps but then Nimah ran past him and a second later she was wrapping her arms around Raina, closing her in a tight hug.

Simon stopped a few metres away, watching them. 

Raina was okay and that was all that mattered.

He wanted to tell her how happy he was that she wasn’t injured. 

He wanted to tell her that if something happened to her he wouldn’t survive.

But he had no right to do that. 

He caught Raina’s gaze and tried his best to smile but he could tell that he failed.

Simo turned around and saw Miranda, with a wounded arm and clothes covered in blood.

The realization hit him hard.

Simon was sitting in a dark alley, hidden behind an old and devastated sofa someone had thrown away.

He wasn’t far away from the operation centre so he still could hear all of the noises.

He wished he just could fall asleep and never wake up again.

Because it was all his fault.

He hadn’t figured out the truth. 

He had let go of the trigger. 

He was the one who had planned it.

Simon closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands.

He just wanted it all to end. 

‘Simon?’ Alex was standing in front of him, her face worried and sad. He immediately spotted a strip of blood on her right hand. ‘Simon...’

‘Is that Shelby’s?’ he asked, looking at her hand. He had to know.

She hesitated, but after a second she nodded.

’ They took her to a hospital but she’ll be fine.’ she said but he knew that she wasn’t telling him everything. 

‘Who else?’

‘Simon, it’s...’

‘Who else, Alex?’

She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. 

‘Caleb and his mother are lightly wounded, but his father... he’s in a bad condition. So is Liam.’ her voice was shaking a little ’ Miranda’s arm is broken but Raina’s fine, she was entering the building when it all happened.’ 

Simon just nodded.

People were hurt. Because of him. 

‘Please, come back with me.’ Alex said quietly, but he shook his head. 

‘Leve me alone.’

‘Simon, please.’ 

He couldn’t stand pain and sandness on her eyes so he closed his eyes. 

Then he heard footsteps and Raina’s soft voice.

‘I’ll stay with him, Alex.’

Alex nodded and left, giving him a smile that supposed to be brave.

They were alone but they wasn’t saying anything. Raina was looking at him but there was no judgement in her eyes, no pity. There was just understanding and kindness, because that was who she was. 

After a few minutes she sat down next to him, their shoulders almost touching. Simon suddenly felt and urge to say something, to justify himself, but he couldn’t find any proper words. 

‘I’m sorry.’ he finally said ‘I’m so sorry.’ 

Her soft palm gently covered his hand. 

‘For everything.’ he added quietly, hoping that she would understand.

He had made so many mistakes.

Raina touched his cheek and gently forced him to look at her. 

‘It’s not your fault.’ she said quietly ‘None of this is your fault.’

One lonely tear streamed down his face before she pulled him closer, letting him cry on her shoulder. 

Raina shut down the engine of her car in front of Simon’s house. 

‘Thank you.’ he said quietly, but he didn’t move. Neither did she.

Her presence was making him feel comfortable and safe and he needed it so badly.

So many people had told him that it hadn’t been his fault but Raina was the only one he believed.

But she already had given him too much. He didn’t deserve it.

‘I should go.’ he said and glared at his house; it was dark and cold- a big symbol of his loneliness.

He opened a car door but Raina’s voice stopped him.

‘I can go with you if you want.’

Simon turned around and looked at her. She was looking at him with a serious face and warm eyes. 

His heart clenched painfully in his chest. He had no right to demand things like that from her.

‘You don’t have to.’ he said quietly with difficulty.

‘But I want to.’ she smiled slightly ‘We can drink some tea.’

They were barely talking, sitting next to each other on Simon’s sofa.

It was ridiculously large and comfortable sofa but they were sitting so close to each other that their shoulders and legs were touching briefly with every movement. 

They had run out of tea a long time earlier but Raina still didn’t move and Simon could feel the heat of her body through the fabric of their clothes.

Raindrops were hitting the windows and he just wished that she could stay there forever. 

‘I thought I was going to die.’ he said quietly, staring at the darkness outside ‘And I regretted so many things but the worst... the worst was the thought that I would never see you again.’

Simon could hear when Raina took a deep breath but she didn’t say anything.

But he said it. After such a long time, he finally said it. 

It was probably too late anyway.

Raina’s skin was warm and soft when she tangled her fingers with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
